One Night
by FrozenInTheMoment
Summary: It somehow just happened. What the heck was he thinking ...


Authors Note: Hye there. My second one. Yeah. Um. Suffer my insanity. I swear it's worth your time. Well, you already opened this one, so might as well read it, yea? And, probably hit the review button? Am I asking too much?  
Beta: The awesome csiAngel. She poked me. Well. She didn't. I poked her. I'm a poker. Deal with it.  
Dedicated to: #ltmteamawesome on twitter.  
Personal worry: Oh, God ... I hope it's not OOC.

One Night

He was extremely nervous, even stopped for a minute in front of her door, reluctant to continue. This would, after all, change everything. Well, at least he hoped it would_. I will talk to her. And tell her …Wait, what will I tell her? _

In that moment the door opened, and Cal, forgetting all he was thinking, or in his case – not thinking, just flew in and kissed her. Square on the lips. With tongue. And hands all over her. The poor woman didn't even know what hit her. No holding back, no doubts, not a moment to spare on the thinking process. He just knew words weren't going to cut it. So, he did the next best thing. At least he thought he did.

Until nothing happened. Then he knew he was in trouble. _What a wanker. _

He slowly stepped back, looking anywhere but at her. And Cal Lightman doesn't run. He faces everything and everybody head on. Except for this. Running his hand trough his hair, trying to figure out how to make this go away while getting into his car. Keys fell down, he slightly hit the door with his leg just to relieve a bit of frustration he was feeling. _I just kissed my best friend. How_ _could I ever get it so wrong?_ _She really is my emotional blind spot. Scientifically speaking. What was I thinking? _Finally getting in his car, he drove off not even hearing her yell his name.

"Cal!", but he was already gone. Rooted to the spot, surprised and utterly confused. She couldn't even run after him. _What the hell just happened?_ She unconsciously went with her finger on her lips and she smiled. And then she got angry. _What was he thinking?_ _But_ _he's not going to get away with it! _Gillian ran back in the house to retrieve her car keys and her jacket.

The traffic was unusually good, and she got there in ten minutes drive trough the city. And she knew she got there fast because she saw Cal closing his doors while she was parking in front of his house. _Yeah, but what now? I guess we'll have to see what happens next. _Knocking on the door, she saw him behind the door. Seconds passed. Like he was reluctant to open. And probably was. But he opened the door anyway.

"What the hell were you thinking, coming to my house like that, kissing me, and then leaving, not giving me time to react?" she said, pushing him with her finger, making all her questions sound like never ending sentence with no end at all. Cal almost didn't get all that, he was a bit focused on her poking. Then he grinned. And closed the door behind her.

"I wasn't thinking, love. I just finally did what I've always wanted to do."

"What?"

"Did I screw it up beyond repair?" His grin disappeared as soon as it appeared replaced by worry and disgust at himself. _I can't lose her._

"You stupid idiot. Why did you have to go and do that?" Cal's look became even more darker. "Why didn't you give me second a to respond, I think you'd find my response quite pleasing."

Next thing there he was kissing her again. This time, she really responded. And her response was really pleasing to him. Her hands all over him, his hands all over her, it almost looked like they were trying to occupy the same space. Oh, they were. They definitely were.

* * *

"Did you think we'd end up like this?" she asked touching his bare chest.

"Yes," he said straight away, no delays, no thinking about it more, tightening his grip on her.

"Even when you literally ran away from me this evening?"

"I didn't run away."

"Oh, yes you did."

"I was gracefully excusing myself. Without telling you. But never mind that now." He looked her in the eyes, trying to get all her attention when he said this. "Gill, I'm meant to be here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I somehow always knew I was meant to be here, with you."

"You did not!"

"Gillian, there wasn't a single moment where I didn't think of being with you. Well, all right, I'm lying, I wasn't thinking of that when I was married. And some time after that. But you know what? Part of me always felt it belonged with you."

"Wow, Cal, I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Well, darlin', usually I'm not. I just need to be honest with you," takes in long breath. „You complete me. I know that sounds sappy, and I'm *not* a sappy guy. But you do. Mentally and physically. Sometimes I feel like I'm on fire, and then you come and cool me down."

"Doesn't seem like I do, you still go and do something stupidly life threatening."

"I can't help it, I think danger has my GPS location!" and that just made Gillian giggle, her breath tickling Cal's neck, and he squirmed a little.

"You're not going to conveniently forget me in the morning, are you?"

"Don't be silly, we work together, we'd bump to each other eventually!" that earned him a little punch on the shoulder, but he continued. "Darlin', I think you got me all wrong. Which is actually not a surprise, since you obviously don't have the slightest clue how I actually feel about you. Granted, I'm a bastard of the highest order, even sometimes with you, but after Emily . . . You are the most important PERSON in my life. I don't give a rats ass about anybody else as much as I give a rats ass about you."

"And you mean you can still treat me like I'm not even part of your life."

"Now there, you always give me a piece of your mind, don't play all innocent on me. One of many things I love about you is your way of not letting me get to you. I can push, and I can probe, but you don't budge. You stay, you stick around, you're still there, and anybody else would already be long gone."

"So, all that time when I actually wanted to murder you, you actually tested me like a lab rat?"

"When you say it like that I'm still wondering why did you stay."

"Because, Cal, I'm not going to get intimidated by you. I'm not going to back down, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of bringing me down and seeing me walk away."

"Never my intention! You are an incredible woman, Gillian, strong, beautiful, intelligent, and you see through me. And you have fabulous legs! I love seeing you walking away." He winked at her. And that earned him another punch on the shoulder.

"You really are insufferable."

"Yeah. But you love me like that."

"Maybe you could tone it down?"

"Maybe I could, darlin', maybe I could." He smiled, finally happy, after a such long time, hugging her closer to him.

With the devilish grin on his face.


End file.
